The present invention relates to a binder ring metal having a shield or cover to which various accessories can be attached, either alone, or in combination; and more particularly, to such a shield or cover which facilitates attachment of the accessory in a convenient position and thereafter holds the accessory in place until removed by the user.
Conventional binder ring metals include a shield or cover which comprises an elongate piece of metal or plastic whose length generally corresponds to the length of the metal or binder in which the metal is installed. Ring binders in which the metals are installed typically have pockets for holding and storing accessories such as pens and pencils, calculators, clocks or watches, etc. In co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 7,419,324 there is described a binder ring metal having an insert removably attached to the shield. The insert includes various means by which different accessories are secured to it for carrying within a binder while providing ready access to the accessory whenever the accessory is required for use.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that provision of the insert, even though it is of low cost, still adds cost to the ring metal. In addition, while the insert is of a lightweight material, it still adds weight to the ring metal. Further, when the insert is not in use, there is the possibility of it being lost or broken.